Rain
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] The blonde itako is having a nightmare when she wakes up in her room panting... and it starts to rain... or else, a storm of conflicts and confusions... and love...


Rain

~¤~

**Written by:** Adriana Santomé –hikari–

**Date:** 8th & 14th of July, 2003.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King was created by Hiroyuki Takei-sensei; rights reserved to Hiroyuki TakeiÓ, Tokyo TVÓ, NASÓ, & The Weekly Shonen JumpÓ.

**A/N (september 14):** Yesterday, or else yesterday's dawn, when I was arguing with myself on which fic I should post, I decided to search for help, so _Erick_ said _"I must confess"_ sounded good... I like it very much, I mean, it's _my_ fic... but I can't help it, I want to post this too. See_, Kirá_? I posted another one!!!! Yay! Three hurrays for Adriana!!! :P I wrote the _A/N_ at the end on the day I wrote the fic, so that's why I'm adding a note to 'update' my thoughts, n_n. It's longer, and a little angsty... more dramatical. I guess I like drama.... hehe. Oh, yes, and I wrote a songfic today!!! I'll edit it a little more before posting it. Enjoy, R&R!!!!!

**Every Mexican, let's cry with joy!!! The dawn of the 16th of Septmeber is coming!!!**

**¡VIVA MÉXICO, VIVA MIGUEL HIDALGO! ¡¡¡¡¡VIVA LA INDEPENDENCIA!!!!!**

~¤~

She was lost in darkness and there was no way of escaping. Desperate, she searched for a light inside the deep turmoil, but the farther she walked, the farther she felt at complete loss. There were no hopes and she knew she would soon have to surrender to the black sea of fear surrounding her. But she didn't gave up, something... was calling for her. She reached for a hand to hold her but there was no one there. No! There had to be someone that could help her, someone that could hear her! She fell to her knees and then she couldn't control anymore her tears. She wept sorrowfully, her hands shaking as they covered her face and gathered the hot, salty liquid. And then, she felt someone reaching for her, touching her hand... softly caressing her flushed cheek. She looked up to see who it was, her eyes red and swollen. But again, there was no one there. But she could see anything else anymore, for a flashing light blinded her...

She woke up in her bedroom floor panting hardly. _'It was... a nightmare. Just a nightmare.'_ She repeated to herself until she ceased to shake. Still, she was looking scared and startled. She looked absentmidedly at the ceiling for a long time. Her room was quite dim, as the candle gave away very little light, almost equaling her now gloomy mood. She gave an exasperated sigh and finally stood up, her gaze fixed in the nothingness. Even though doubtful, she slid her door open. She couldn't sleep now, not just now. And this was something that was bothering her greatly. _'Some fresh air might make me feel better._' With this thought on mind, she strode along the dark hallway, slurring her way through the house until she was in one of the outside corridors facing the backyard.

It was one of those September nights, calm and cold. The sky had already obscured and the moon was shinning lightly. It was surely past midnight. She fixed her night gown around herself and tightened it. She could see the lush, green grass swaying under the wind's movements. The night's silence seemed to sooth her in some way, but she couldn't tell how. A fresh droplet of rain hit her face softly. Soon the droplet had multiplied and many followed its predecessor. It didn't seem to shock her though, she had forseen this. The dark sky was covered with what looked like huge paths of grey, bulky clouds.

The rain grew stronger with each second. The girl was being poorly sheltered by the corridor's roof from the awful chilly breeze, but was still dry, just her gown had a few wet spots and little drips trickled down her even face. Now even more cold droplets hit her as the wind carried them in her direction. But she didn't hesitate. She climbed down the only step separating her from the ground and stepped firmly on the green lawn. And as she did, she was immediately wet from head to toe, the rain had bathed her throughfuly. Her white gown was getting heavier and heavier as the water made contact with the silky fabric, almost binding itself around her. Her dry lips were gently touched by the water and her bare feet got muddy as she continued her path towards the center of the backyard until she finally came face to face with one of the oak trees inside the house, certainly the biggest and most intimidating of all of them. She stared blankly at the tree... The worn out bark of the tree was thick and old yet firm and protective, and she envied the tree for its good luck. 

The wind roared and became more aggressive. She suddenly felt inmensely cold but didn't dared to raise her arms and hug herself in search for warmth. She stood there, undisturbed, feeling the drops trickling down her neck. Her dark brown orbs were still fixed on the old tree. She removed the wet, golden locks of hair sticking around her pale face with a finger. She could no longer contain the tears pooling in her eyes and she hastily closed them in her best attempt to end her crying. The hot, salty tears were soon mixing among the fresh, sweet raindrops and running down her cheeks. She took a lungfull of the damp air. And then exhaled deeply. Her tensed muscles relaxed and she loosened the grip on the side of her gown that she hadn't noticed. She felt much more lighter now, under the rain, than she had been as she layed on her bedroom floor. She soon lost in thoughts...

She gaped. Skinny, yet strong, arms came circling her tiny waist from behind as she felt enveloped in a warm hug. She stiffened as a chill ran up her spine, but she didn't back away. "Yoh..." she managed to mutter as her lips trembled, her eyes now wide open at the sudden shock. Her pale cheeks flushed wildly in a crimson red as she realized the proximity of his body to hers. She could feel his chest falling and rising at a calm pace. He leaned his face in one of her shoulders, and she could tell he was smiling widely even though he was as wet as she was. 

"I couldn't sleep," he said answering the unasked question in her silence.

"What..." she began, "what are you doing _here_?" 

"Ah... I heard noises, thought I'd might check," he answered as he grinned sheepishly, "but found you..." he added more quietly.

"You should go inside before you catch a cold," she said sternly, trying not to sound concerned. "You are soaking wet."

"So do you." He grinned, if possible, wider.

She clenched her fist into two, tiny, hard balls. Was he challenging her? Testing her? "I know I am," she stated as she looked at herself, realizing her gown was dripping at her feet and the fabric was fit close around her body, as though it was a second skin. She was so flustered that she did not noticed the rain was growing heavier.

"What are *_you_* doing out here?" he asked curiously, hugging her tighter.

"Thinking," she answered rather nervously.

"Oh, what about?"

"I.. I," she tried to answer meekly, then she gritted her teeth regaining composture, "that's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is," he said in a half offended manner. "I do care, you know? About you."

She blushed several shades of red. She turned and looked at him incredulously, frowning. "Why in the world should you get worked up about me?!" she stammered madly while she managed to get out from his grip. "Why should YOU care?!" she cried. A thunder struck right then, the lightening iluminating her red eyes.

"Anna, you've... you've been crying?!" he asked concerned, no trace of his previous grin was visible.

"No!!!" she backed away.

"Anna, I..." he said, he wasn't grinning anymore. He lifted his hand to reach her... and she was reminded of her nightmare. As soon as he was about to reach her, she backed away even more.

"Why... should _you_ care?" she repeated in a whimper, her hair sticking near her mouth, her eyes looking terrified and shaken.

The rain hadn't ceased, not a bit. The whoosh of the wind was getting louder and louder. Following blue lightnings, thunders roared more often. She kept backing away until she was trapped in between him and the old oak tree. He leaned forward, this time not letting her go away from him. The boy pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Her face, no more expressionless, looked very taken a back. She tried to get him off by hitting his chest with her fists but finally surrendered to his arms.

He held her face up to him. She looked at him, he looked shocked, worried. He was serious, she could tell, and she couldn't handle to stare at his black eyes anymore. She glanced at her hands as her eyes welled up in tears once more, they were still clenched. She burried her face in his chest.

"I do care..." he said silencing her muffled sobs, "because you are important to me. Very much. Because I... I feel... I... I lo..."

"I know," she whispered softly, interrupting him as she placed a finger on his lip, then putting it down a she was sure he was too shocked to continue speaking. Her voice was somewhat shaky and she hadn't turned o look at him. "Me too. And that's why, that's why I am so afraid. I'm afraid this'll end up just as a bad dream."

He merely looked at her, not being able to utter a word. She couldn't bare to see him anymore, even as she tried to gather enough courage to face him.

The rain couldn't have been much more louder and stronger at that moment.

"Everything," he finally said, "everything will be all right."

When she raised her face he was already smiling at her, no, beaming at her... giving her some kind of hope.

"I'll be right beside you. I'll be with you," he promised.

She barely nodded, and silence crept upon them. 

"We better get inside," she said, her eyes already darting off to the house, as her feet and rest of her body wished to be. She was really tired... of all.

"Nah," he said yawning but still holding her tightly, making her lean closer, "I want to say here... a little longer."

He smiled at her but turned his head to the skies, the rain had stopped.

~¤~

Owari 

~¤~

**A/N: **This is yet another idea that crept into my mind while I tried to sleep. Actually, I didn't sleep at all that night, hmm... Oh well. I hope you all get to understand my weird ideas. I tried to explained the nightmare more but as I kept thinking, I got depressed... hehe. Umm, I would like to thank everyone for your support, translating that to reading my fics, hehe. Thank you very much, not only those who read my stories but also, others who written these fabulous fics that I've got the privilege to read. They are inspiring and whenever I get down, just reading them makes my day lighter. So, this is dedicated to all my fellow writers.


End file.
